Felldoh's Last Moments
by erickdragon101
Summary: From Martin the Warrior, the final fight and thoughts of Felldoh, and a small segment on Celandine. [Oneshot] Tell me if you have any complaints about anything.


Hello, this is my first Redwall fic, and I probably won't write too many. Enjoy, and I'm sorry if someone already wrote a fic like this.

All characters in Redwall are the property of Brian Jacques, that's what you want to hear, isn't it!

Hello Mrs. Webster, this is a fanfic, if it's not what you thought, tell me in a review. To give a review, read the story and at the bottom of the page is a thing that says Submit Review, press the go button to give a review, the rest is pretty self-explanatory.

Well my jolly chaps, on with the show, wot!

Felldoh's Last Moments

Felldoh stood, beating Badrang with fury that went beyond measure. But Badrang's horde was running at him, weapons raised for the fight. Felldoh stopped his assault and readied himself for the coming horde.

The first of the vermin reached Felldoh, bringing his scimitar down. Felldoh stepped aside to avoid the blade. Then he stabbed the rat in the stomach with one of his javelins. The rat fell dead in front of him as three more came close to him. He threw a javelin, impaling one, and grabbed another javelin in time to dodge from being impaled by a spear and stabbed the vermin with one of his javelins as he dodged the next vermin's spear and slashed it across the chest quite deeply.4

The horde was coming all around Felldoh, and fast. He dodged another scimitar strike and struck the rat in the throat. He ducked to avoid a knife wielded by a ferret that was attacking him. He dodged the knife again, and laid the vermin down with a hit to the side of the head. He dodged two spears and threw one of his javelins at an archer that was about to load his bow. The ballista hit the rat straight through the eye. The arrow fell uselessly from the hand of the dead vermin. He slashed a deep cut in the stomach of one of the spear wielding vermin. He dodged the spear of the other rat again, and a new knife from another vermin. He grabbed another javelin and struck both of the vermin in the face. They fell as five came to take their place.

Felldoh ran to the first vermin, which was coming alone. He dodged the ferret's scimitar and stabbed it through the chest. He turned to face the other vermin, and ran at them, avoiding two spears and slitting the throat of one of the spear wielding rats. He slashed the other one in the side of the head as he ran for the other members of Badrang's horde.

In front of him was a scimitar wielding rat, and a knife wielding fox. He swung his javelins, avoiding the scimitar and laying a sharp blow to the chest of the rat. The fox caught him with a slice on his leg as another vermin charged at him. Felldoh stabbed the Fox through the chest and stopped the spear of the rat coming at him. He pulled his javelin out of the chest of the fox and swung it on the rat's skull. The javelin broke, and the rat fell to the ground with blank, unstaring eyes.

Felldoh threw aside the broken javelin and grabbed another, but he was too late. The entire remaining horde had joined up to charge at him at once. Eight vermin now came around him, hacking, slashing, and stabbing him. Felldoh threw himself in a wide circle as a mist enveloped his senses. His javelins snapped as he took down five of the vermin around him.

Felldoh could no longer feel the pain, but he was still alive. In his head he thought about his father, and the other free slaves. He smiled as he fell to the ground. In his head was Celandine. She was the prettiest squirrel maid he had ever seen, and she had flirted with him constantly. They could have been in love, and maybe have children. She had bravery, insulting a pirate captain in front of his crew required a lot of it.

But alas, he had chosen to fight. He wouldn't change that if he could, for beating Badrang like a slave, and killing a good score of his horde in the fight. That had brought him more pleasure than anything else in this world ever could have.

Celandine looked down at Felldoh's body. The slings were all in use, and they were down to the last of the lances, which were being saved for hand-to-hand combat. She had been using the battle as a distraction from what she was really thinking. She had been in love with Felldoh.

There was no point in denying it. He was a very strong squirrel, and handsome. At the party, when he had been so loose, he had been so charming, and so very attractive. She would never meet another one like him.

However, he was dead. She had no future with him, except as a memory. It was still nice to remember and fantasize, but it was no use. He was gone.

Her attention was temporarily diverted by the sound of the gates of Marshank opening. A large force of Badrang's horde was pouring out of Marshank and no doubt preparing for a charge against the small force of Fur and Freedom fighters surrounded by the sea and the horde.

There was nothing Celandine could do about the death of Felldoh, but he had died fighting Marshank. If she was going to die, she might as well die helping Felldoh with his final fight. She took the javelin that Ballaw was handing her and stood ready to fight the enemy her would-be-lover had died fighting. If this was the end, so be it.

The enemy charged at the small ranks of the Fur and Freedom fighters. Celandine prepared for the charge as they neared the burned cart. Badrang's horde came in to the remaining warriors, forcing them to the sea. Celandine was brave, but she was no fighter. She was desperately fighting a ferret with a spear, her short lance was no comparison. She ducked to avoid a slash from the spear of the ferret and saw Felldoh's body. She was filled a new, hate born energy, and stabbed her lance through the ferret's stomach.

She pulled the lance out and prepared for the next opponent, but the enemy was going back to Marshank.

Celandine looked over beyond the fortress to see a mouse standing with a dagger in hand, and a horde at least twofold stronger than Badrang's.

She followed Ballaw over to the new charging army, and the new fight.

Well that, Mrs. Webster, is my less than jolly fanfic. If you like, you can read my other one, just click my author name to get to my profile, and at the bottom is the other story, it's called Stalker based on Sly 2.


End file.
